I Can Forgive You
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: You see them together. They don't act like normal couples. But then again, they're not normal. / T for abuse/


You see them together, they don't act like normal couples do. But then again, they aren't a normal couple.

Who at Hollywood Arts is normal?

That's the whole reason they're there. They're different, and talented.

But Beck and Jade, they're just...

You can't find a word that describes them.

They walk beside you, arguing about something, you don't know what exactly.

They're always arguing.

Always fighting.

But that's just how they are.

They fight like it's their hobby.

You can't help but think that it's not healthy.

That they're stressing each other out.

You nearly feel sorry for them. To be in a constant battle like they are, no one ever really winning.

But, at the same time, you're also jealous of them.

You loathe them for being so perfect for each other.

You hate them for staying faithful. For being able to find a way to come over any obstacle thrown in their path.

You wish and pray that you had someone like that.

Because, even though you are Tori Vega, the girl everyone loves, you can't seem to find that one person that makes you truly, wholly, happy.

Despite your most determined efforts, no relationship has ever lasted more than a few weeks.

Sure, they always seemed perfect at the start, but then you started realizing how horrible they really are.

He had nice hair, but he was a player.

His smile was angelic, but he wanted more than you were going to give.

He was pretty much perfect, but only wanted you for a grade.

The list went on and on.

You were beginning to wonder if you'd ever meet someone that didn't disgust you.

You had thought you wanted Beck to yourself, even after you found out he had a girlfriend, you still wanted him.

Then, during the brief time in which they were broken up, you realized that Beck belonged to Jade, and only Jade.

You found that Beck and Jade, even though they seldom showed it to you, love each other.

After that, 'Beck and Tori' just sounded wrong. As did Beck with any other name. Even just saying 'Beck' by itself, sounded like someone stopped in the middle of their sentence. Before they could finish what they were saying. Stopped in the middle of saying 'Beck and Jade'.

Later on, you start seeing all the little hints at their relationship.

Everyone knew how possesive Jade was, but you started looking beyond that.

You saw the sideways glances Beck was always giving her.

You saw the looks they shared when they needed support from the other.

You saw how she instincually leaned into his arms, regardless of where they were or what they were doing.

You saw how he smiled so brightly, practically beamed when she was around, even when they were fighting.

You saw the small smiles she gave him. Genuine, real smiles meant for him and only him. No one else ever got those smiles.

You saw how her eyes lit up when he walked into the room. And the twinkle in them when he was around her.

You saw how their grip tightened on one another when anything potentially threatening was presented.

You saw how he catered to her before himself, and how she did the same. Making sure the other was happy before they could be.

You saw things no one else cared to look for.  
>Things that amazed you.<p>

Things that made you feel so stupid for ever doubting them.

When you meet Jade's father, you finally understand why she is the way she is.

And you don't miss the way she melts into Beck's embrace when he arrives.

You don't miss it when he kisses her hair and whispers how proud of her he is.

Everyone, including yourself, knew that Jade West was a handful.

She's difficult to deal with, and frustrating in nearly every way.

But, unlike the others, you see how hard it can be to deal with Beck, too.

You see how apathetic and insensitive he can be.

You see how he purposefuly makes her jealous, just to get a reaction out of her.

You know that it would make you really mad to be in her position.

Suddenly, you understand her needs to keep all females away from her boyfriend.

You see that she's just afraid of being hurt.

And hurt her, he does. Although it's hardly on purpose.

It's in the little things.

Like when he compliments Cat's performance, but not her's.

Or when he doesn't stand up for her when she's being called a gank.

Or when he sides with you over something he should be with her on.

You really hate it when he does that.

It makes you feel terrible.

To be something standing between the two.

You wish he would come to his senses and go back to where he's supposed to be.

By Jade's side.

One day, he comes to school without her.

At first, you think maybe she was just running late and he didn't pick her up.

But then you realize that whenever she's late, he's late with her.

They always arrive together.

Whether they're late, early, or just barely making it.

They're always _together_.

You know something isn't right,

But you let it slide.

_Just this one time_

You tell yourself.

Next time, you'll ask about it.

You'll stop hiding, analyzing them from the sidelines.

You'll do something about it.

The next day, neither of them show up.

The day seems empty, without Jade's sarcastic comments and sadonic attitude.

Without Beck's small jokes and easy conversation.

After school, you go looking for them.

You check his RV, his house.

You check both her mom and her dad's houses.

You check with Cat, to see if she knows anything.

No sign of them.

Anywhere.

But they mysteriously reappear at school the next day.

Same as always.

As if nothing ever happened.

You contemplate asking them where they were, but you knew you wouldn't get a real answer from either of them.

Later that day, you hear them in a heated arguement.

At first, you think nothing of it.

After all, they _are_ Beck and Jade.

And Beck and Jade fight.

All the time.

But then you hear the viciousness in his voice.

You hear the soft whimper that escapes her mouth.

Eventually, though, you are forced to walk away.

The next day, you nonchalantly bring it up to Beck.

He tells you that it was nothing, just a little arguement.

But it doesn't stop you from worrying.

Over the course of the next few weeks, you start noticing little differences.

He doesn't beam quite as much when she's around, and his smile fades.

The twinkle in her eyes has become dim, hardly there anymore.

No one, not even Beck, saw her smiles anymore.

Now you really get worried.

It's on a Friday, during lunch that you figure it out.

In your mind, the connections start forming.

The way she flinches when he touches her.

Her long sleeves, even on the hottest of days.

How she hasn't worn a dress or skirt at all, even though you know for a fact that she loves them.

How she seems scared of him constantly.

The obvious apologetic look in his eyes whenever he sees her.

You nearly choke on your chicken sandwich when the realization hits you.

He's abusing her.

Suddenly, you see Beck in a whole new light.

No longer is he the fun loving, laid back guy you used to see him as.

He's become demonic, yet sorry for what he's done.

You don't know what to do.

You think about telling Cat, but she'd just blab about it to everyone in the school.

Andre could help, but you don't want to bring him into it just yet.

Then, one day, after school has ended, you see it.

Jade is standing by her locker, when Beck walks over.

He's angry.

About what, you don't know. But there's this bad feeling growing in the pit of your stomach.

For a few minutes, they simply conversation growing more heated by the minute.

Soon, Jade is yelling.

She begins pounding on his chest, tears falling from her eyes.

You try to make out what she's saying.

It just sounds like '_Why?'_

Over and over again.

In one swift, fluid move

He pulls her from his chest, making her stop punching him,

And then he slaps her.

Hard.

Her eyes go wide before she falls to the ground.

But, Beck catches her, still obviously angry.

He pulls her back up into a standing position and punches her twice, then lets her fall.

After a moment of pure silence, you see the realization of what he just did fall onto him.

He drops to the ground beside her, where she is slowly regaining herself.

He strokes her hair, and caresses her cheek with his thumb.

For a few seconds, they just look at one another.

Both with tears in their eyes.

Soon, he presses his back against the row of lockers behind him, brings his knees to his chest and cries.

Harder than anyone every thought they would see Beck Oliver crying.

The whole situation is utterly heartbreaking.

Jade sits next to him, and strokes his back.

She runs her hands through his hair and squeezed her hand in his until he calms down.

You can see the red mark on her cheek, and the bruises starting to form, and you know she's hurt.

But still, she forgives him instantaneously.

You will never stop being amazed at these two.

Even though Jade forgave him, you just couldn't.

You talk to Andre about it and he looks angrier and more concerned than you've ever seen him.

Jade's kind of like his sister.

Andre tells you that he'll talk to Beck about it.

He tells you to just stay away from Beck for a while.

You nod and promise him that you will.

Even though you know you won't.

You watch Andre as he confronts Beck.

(_Even thought you're really not supposed to be there)_

It doesn't go as you thought it would.

You expected a fight.

You expected Beck to get pissed at Andre.

But he didn't.

He told Andre that he didn't know why he hit Jade.

That his anger just takes control of him and he lashes out on her.

He tells him that he's sorry for what he's done.

That he can hardly live with himself.

Andre understands.

Andre tells him that he needs to talk with Jade about it.

That he needs to try harder to control his temper.

Andre tells him that Jade doesn't deserve to be hurt.

That she's too good for that.

Andre tells him that he knows Jade loves Beck.

That he knows she'll forgive him.

Andre tells him that he doesn't need to waste time.

That this isn't something to be put off.

Beck leaves right after nodding to Andre.

You follow him.

You follow him to the RV, where Jade is waiting for him.

You hide outside and listen.

After entering, you hear Beck speak.

"Jade, are you scared of me?"

His voice is shakey and fragile.

"No." She spoke firmly.

"But, baby, I hurt you." You can hear the regret and shame in his voice.

"Yes, but I can forgive you. You don't mean to."

You hear a shift in their positions, and guess that she's in his arms.

"I know. But I hit you, Jade." You knew he wasn't letting himself off the hook.

"Yes, you did. But, Beck, I forgive you for it. I know you didn't mean to. I love you. And I know you love me. That's all there is to it." Her voice is calm, but sincere.

"Jade-"  
>He is stopped short and, from the groan that came from him, you can only guess that she kissed him.<p>

"Let it go, Beck." She whispered.

"I can't. I hurt the person I love more than anything in this world. I can't let it go."

"It's okay." She said soothingly, once again.

"I promise you, it will never happen again." He said sincerely.

"I believe you."

What you hear next is another groan, this one coming from Jade. Not a groan of pain, but of satisfaction.

You heard the bed creak beneath them and decide to give the couple some privacy.

You feel better knowing that this shouldn't happen again.

Not that you aren't going to keep an eye on them.

**a/n: Where did that come from? I'll tell you where: My diseased mind after a cappucino, a chocolate cupcake, three milano cookies, half a box of Spree and like, nineteen pixie sticks. This came from a sugar high.**

**I'm a little bit pleased with it though, maybe I'll keep sugar around when I'm writing. Switch out the cheese crackers for some sort of candy. :$**

**Anywho, please review. It's my first fic like this. And it's actually quite long. Much longer than anything I've wriiten in a while. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading, I had fun writing from Tori's point of view, as well as trying out this writing style. **

**Don't favorite unless you review :) It's just not the same to get ten favorites and no reviews. I love hearing what you liked and how I can improve. :)**

**MuchLove**

**KittyCat :***


End file.
